It's Yours Now
by musicnotes093
Summary: If anything, she doesn't deserve a broken heart. Rori. Episode tag to iParty with Victorious.


**Title: **_"It's Yours Now"_

**Rating: **FR7/K+

**Genre: **Friendship, Fluff, Romance

**Pairing(s): **Robbie/Tori

**Summary: **If anything, she doesn't deserve a broken heart. Rori. _Episode tag to iParty with Victorious._

**Notes: **I wish I had a better title for this. :P Enjoy, anyways! ^_^

* * *

><p>Many guys had broken her heart before. When guys leave, cheat on, or tell her they love someone else, the dent on her soul would continue to widen, and like other girls she would ask herself what she did wrong. Yet, with the way her eyes lighten up, her well-sculptured cheeks mimic the hue of young roses, and her lips yield to that tantalizing smile, everyone thought that she didn't mind the pain at all. Sometimes, she would think the same way.<p>

But not him. He knew her better.

It wasn't that he assumed this; he just saw it through the little things she did after a boy left her. For instance, she tended to get uncomfortable whenever she was at those places at school where she first met the person. She would always pretend to do something, and everyone would just leave her be. But to him it was evident that she was distracted by how she'd briefly stare into space.

Not only that, she would also change the color of her lipstick whenever a relationship concluded. Rex had told him that it was creepy how he noticed those things but in his mind, those made him better suited guy for her.

But no one believe that, not even Rex. Sometimes, neither did he. Yet, every time she was hurt, he'd always feel the urge to come to her aid and make her feel better.

Like a few weeks ago, when she discovered that Steven was cheating on her. The following Monday, Mr. Yates, the new choir teacher, had to step in front of her to get her attention during class because her eyes were so affixed on the floor. Plus, instead of wearing the dessert rose-colored lipstick (he knew this time because he happened to read the label as he was giving it back to her, after she dropped it at Sikowitz' class), she had on a coral shade. She hadn't been wearing much bracelets lately, either.

Since she mostly talked about how great it was to meet iCarly's terrific three, everyone assumed again that she was fine with the breakup. André was a little persistent in asking how she fared this time, though, but after she waved the matter away several times, he let her be.

But he, being that he's he, refused to let it go. So, when he saw her at her locker before sixth period, he took his chance, mustering up the courage to talk to her. After stuffing Rex inside his own locker-much to the guy's disappointment-he came to her side, slightly apprehensive.

At first, she didn't notice him, but soon he caught her attention. "Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"He really shouldn't have done that to you," he muttered.

Her eyebrows wrinkled, though he could see that she was not completely oblivious to what he meant. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know exactly _who_ I'm talking about," he said quietly.

A shadow of defeat passed by her eyes. Her smile weakened. She closed her locker. "I've forgotten about it. It's, really…It's nothing," she said passively.

"It's not nothing," he responded. "You don't deserve a broken heart."

She smiled appreciatively yet averting his eyes.

He dug into his pocket for the heart-shaped sticker that Rex discarded from the cereal box that morning. "Here," he said, peeling it from the white glossy paper. He gently pressed it on her shirt, linear to her heart.

"What's this?"

"My heart," he said pragmatically. "It's yours now."

She sighed. "Robbie…"

"No," he shook his head. "It's not a sappy offer. I just want you to keep it until yours is fixed again-when you're feeling much better."

She gazed at it for a while, perhaps pondering about his motive for doing so. Then, she smiled a genuine smile, and then she looked him in the eyes. "You don't mind if I keep it for a while?" she asked.

"Keep it as long as you need to," he said. "Just don't return it damaged."

She chuckled. After a split moment, she tiptoed up to him then kissed him on the cheeks. "I won't," she said. They shared smiles once again before she left for her next class, wearing the heart he gave her.

He smiled. A few girls had broken his heart before, after he gave it to them perfect and whole. But not the one he gave to Tori, because up until now she had kept it close and safe with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Krabby Patties! :D<strong>


End file.
